The Sanchez Gamer
by EthanOtaku
Summary: This is my rewrite. Same summary as before. New bits ere and there, and possible harem later. Who knows.
1. Ch 1

Well shit.

**[Welcome Ethan D. Sanchez. You have just died and was chosen to reincarnate in a Modified Remnant from RWBY. Your new powers are of the Gamer. And since Y̘̹̜͔͈̬ͨ͐̔ͤ͋͋ͧͪỏ̤͈̜̥̙̩̃̓̈́̎ͩ̆̚ͅư̼̹͚̞̥̒ͧ͘ ͎̙͕̬̩̠̮̬ͪͬ͐̉ͧͦ͑o̱̳͉̗̣̅̈́͑̿ͣ̆ͮͮ͂̀͘r̳̟̭͎̓͐͋̓ͅi͍̺̗̱͙͓͛̆̽́͐̚g̷̬͚̖̳̘̻̽ͦ͛̿ͫ̋͋ͥi͙̰̹̦͆͐͘͢͢n̸͖̲͔͈͊͌̇̽̌ͨ̀͢͞a̞̻͈̎͐̽t̴̢̪ͥ̾͂͐̊͌ͩ͞e͉̜̟̭̒͗̈̎̂̿͢ ̥̳̲͖̝͈̰ͨͣ̽͠͝ͅf̢̧̺͖͓͐̒ͧ̈́ͯ̀ͩ̔r͈̪̩̤̻̝̪͌̎ͮ̒̊͟ọ̵̰̦̝̟͖͚̜͐̋ͨͬ̉ͤ͋͝m̲͈̪̞͍̯ͦ̍ͪ̎̚͜͠ ̵̼͍̹̱̯̣̻̆̓́͐͗͋́ả̴̤̼͙̯̫͍̹̎ͫͅ ̵̼͙ͬͬ̾̈ͭͨ̿̓͟͟ͅf̸̥͍̾͆̚͡â̡̛̘̤͍̝̭̅ͨ̎͊̐̂n̨͓̦̤̟̜̣̻̤̓̔̀̓ͪ̎͜͝f̦͔̯͚͓͖̅͗͢į̘̘͉̦̥̻͙̩͇̾́̅̂̒̑͐ͦ͞c̢̛̩̼̣͙ͨͪṯ͓͙̼̜̖̝͙̠̊i̻̤̬̥͓̤͈̝͂̔̓ͪ͘ò̧̝ͫͧ̄̇n̡͖͇ͨ̎̚͠ you get an Item from that place. It is called PillBug Construct. Ablities are locked till LVL 10. You may Also have your Dual pistol set Blue Balls. For you have died with them on your person.] **

Apparently i'm dead!

"Well shit! Wait, Modified Remnant?" I ask.

**[To make things interesting for Gaia she has given us permission to Add Quirks from MHA and make them replace Semblances. You yourself have one that allows you to throw and Control the Glaive from darkSector and your outward appearance will have your arms be Metal Gray.]**

"Oh sweet. Finally SOMEONE appreciates the oldies. God i miss them." I say.

(After getting acquainted with the rules and bullshit.)

"Well that was a good work out. Like that tradeoff." I say as i hold my new weapon for that jacket.

(A/N: yeah that was a lie. Pill Bug stayed tho.)

My new weapon looked like the Lightsaber and Plasma Sword from Halo was formed together with Weiss' Dust Barrel from Myrtnaster. The handle was even the same as Myrtnaster with a regular pistol trigger to fire Laser Blasts.

I call it HaloSaber.

I was busy readjusting my new clothes. My coat was Black with blue six sidded Arrowheads going up my back. It reached to the middle of my upper legs and had two inner holsters for my pistols Blue Balls.

They where a replica of Alucards pistols and where black all over and with blue details on them. On the right and left of the barrels was the saying, ¡Diviértete en el infierno!.

The sayings themselves were coated in silver.

I had HaloSaber on my belt. I also wore a pair of baggy blue jeans with Dress boots under the pants legs.

I wore a plain white shirt with a shoddy black leather chestpeice. I also had shoulder peices with my emblem, a blue game controller, and kneepads. I wore a pair of leather gloves with hidden steel knuckles to finish it off.

The other features of me are the Black Wolf ears and Tail that match my hair. The tips themselves were slowly turning blue. My eyes were blue themselves and the Sclera would turn black when i used magic, found that out on accident.

It turns out i became a Wolf Faunus. Or more specifically a Shadow Wolf Faunus. I can turn into a Shadow Werewolf the same size as a Beowolf with Blue tips on the fur. I also have pure blue eyes that glow with my the same Blue glow in my mouth. Smoke will constantly slowly rise from my eyes and from the tip of my tail and i can breathe out pure black fire in the form.

I get engulfed in black smoke when i transform too.

I tighten my gloves and jump into the portal.

**Hello.**

**This is my Rewritten Gamer fic for you.**

**Tomorrow i will repost the re-edit of Rwby and Ethan React Ch 1.**

**Then get to posting more chapters in the other fics. Which ever comes first.**

**Gamer status Sheet will be in a seperate Fic and updated every ten chapters here.**

**As always.**

**Stay Awesome.**


	2. Ch 2

'Oh dear lord in heaven the sun is SO BRIGHT!'

I myself am busy adjusting to my location's BRIGHT AS FUCK SUN i see that i am in a forest. And a Graveyard is right besides me.

I look around and begin to smell something. My wolf Ear twitches too.

I look behind me and Sure Enough a chibi of someone is right behind me fucking herself.

I just look away.

'God fucking dammit. It was bad enough with that Sexually repressed girl I accidentally kissed.* Now this!'

When she is finally done with her masturbation i just wait until she is dressed. This shameless idiot is Hajishirazu. Or Haji for short.

"You know you could've joined if you want." She says.

"Dear Gaia your voice made my brain want to commit suicide you miss have talent." I say.

I sigh and open the minimap. I decided to make the screens stay in Mirrors with Blue light 3D constructs in the glass. Showing the needed items.

I look around for a bit and see that i'm near Patch. The chibi girl dematerializes and pops up as a 2D face in my top left.

{Should we head to Patch first?}

"No, I wanna head to Vale. Get a hotel room set up. And maybe scout out the city for Future events. I do want to make a anti Virus for the CCTS." I reply.

I walk down the path and see Vale is right in front of me. I lag behind and get some loot before checking out the city.

Its honestly quite beautiful in my opinion. But it could use a bit more color in my opinion.

Well until I find an old warehouse. Infact its in pretty good condition.

So i ask the landlord and *Ahem* bartered with him for the deed. He isn't dead! And he most certainly is not barried in a shallow grave for calling his wife a whore.

Nooo.

And his wife may or may not be limp from her "thanks" for the next week.

Anyway the deed is now mine and cool thing is i can Punch trees like in Minecraft. so that looting spree was for materials too. So after a bit i got a pretty good base of operations with Grimm Bone and fur Furniture. and its possible with my other pair of gloves.

They themselves are able to create Tool Dust Constructs. Tinted blue of course. The fingers are black with the wrist while the rest of the gloves were blue with blue lines on the back of the fingers. Along with a blue spot on the finger tips.

On the palm was a black plate attached with a symbol of a cog and a hammer and wrench crossed together inside painted blue.

I call these babies Tinker's Construct. (Cookie to whomever gets that reference.)

Anyway my base of operations is up, i got a broken down Motorcycle i plan to make mine in the garage. Along with a abandoned pickup Truck i found.

Right now i myself am walking through the city making a mental map of the city. Being a mercenary made this a necessity for me.

Oh yeah, i was a mercenary. And all weapons proficiency are max. Except blunt. Its halfway there though.

Infact improvised weapons is the first to be leveled up.

'I wonder' i think to my self as i focus.

I slowly but surely channel my mana into my nose, eyes, and ears.

**[Gongratulations. You just created the skill (Sensory Recon)]**

I smirk knowing what that means. But the smell of blood and Distant grunts of Pain are heard. I grab a lead Pipe and channel Mana into it creating a giant orb of pure mana on top.

What? Gotta level up my blunt proficiency up somehow.

"-mon lady, we wont hurt ya. In fact if you pleasure us we will let you go." A grunt with a 15 inch blade knife says. I didn't even listen to the rest of them as i jumped down from the roof tops in a Beowolf cloak reaching my lower legs and wearing a black Ninja cowl and mask under the cloaks hood.

I quickly break and rip off the pervert's arm of with my Lead Mace and break the seconds leg. I then send a third flying with an upperhead swing and kill the first with a big hit to the head. Auto looting all of them.

I look behind me to see brown and pink hair and GTFO.

{Was that-}

"NEVER, HAPPENED! GOT IT!" I say.

{What happened?}

"Good."

**And scene!**

**Welcome people. And today marks the beginning of our story.**

**I also thought about it and decided "FUCK IT!" and decided on giving our boi a harem. The first girl is Ruby but its up to you to decide the next girl.**

**As always.**

**Stay Awesome.**


	3. Ch 3

"Hmm, this is new." I say as i look into the map.

"Turns out Remnant has a new Island in the shape of a sword. Might check it out later." I said.

I was in Tukson's Book store buying skill books, a few other bits, and Ninjas of Love. What? I have no shame admitting i like this stuff. So fak u.

Anyway i managed to meet Velvet of all people while shopping.

She herself is a fan of the book too. It was nice to meet her. And when she blushed it was cute.

Dear god i think being the gamer made me think im a ladies man.

Fuck.

Anyway i befriended Velvet and found out she isn't at beacon yet. So that means i'm a year ahead.

She plans on applying soon though. I myself got my appropriate files but still to young despite being taller than Yatsuhashi. Yeah my family line on my dad's side are friggin giants. (A/N: true story. I myself am tall as an average adult despite being 18 and still Job searching. I say its between young adult and middle aged.)

'Well considering me being a Gamer and being a protag i bet i'm about to-'

**New Quest!**

'I Fucking called it!'

i look around and find a shop called Dawn N' Dust.

I would be laughing right now if this weren't a quest.

Anyway i go in and sure enough i see a shopkeep about to get robbed by Torchwick without the hat. He has a black coat instead too.

{WHO THE FUCK IS THA-}

'NO! None of that! Shame on you.'

I take out a bat i had made from scrap that had Gravity Dust infused into it. The Bat-stard is able to act like the super smash bros Home Run Bat. Nuff said.

I can also produce spikes or turn into an Axe. And because why not its also a plasma missile launcher that shoots out the handle while the trigger is in the body like a glove. But i'm keeping it on bat mode for now.

Yeah when you combine Fallout and Dead Rising Weapon combos with this worlds weapon physics it gets weird fast.

"Well i must say, robbing an old man blind? Thieves have no class these days. I'm disappointed in you people. Especially you Wick." I say. Torchwick scowls.

Oh yeah, i beat him up before.

"Well if it aint the big bad blue wolf. Why must you annoy me? Get him." Torchwick said.

A bunch of henchman in orange attire than Junior's men and weilding the same weapons from episode one. I bring the spikes out and quickly dispatch them while throwing lein out to the shopkeep for the now broken window.

I soon take down the last guy to See Torchwick escaping. I cast **[Sensory Recon] **and get to tracking him.

Only to be stopped by a Good Witch of the North stopping me.

"¡Espere! ¡Maldición él se escapó!" I say. I tend to speak in spanish when failing to catch my target. Thank god i didn't try to murder her for making me loose the target.

(A/N: loose translation is Wait! Dammit he escaped!)

"You are in trouble mister." Goodwitch scolds.

"¡TENDRÉ TU CABEZA EN UN CACHORRO DE MIERDAS HECHO DE TUS HUESOS PARA DETENER MIS BOCAS!" Yeah this went on for a minute before i finally calmed down.

(A/N: yeah i'll let you translate dat.)

So, many, threats. Thank god she can't understand me.

Anyway i now am in the interrogation room from Ep 1 and Goodwitch is watching me after scolding me. Ozpin comes in soon enough.

"My my young man. You certainly know how to make quite an entrance. Now tell me, how is it you were able to do this-" he shows me what i did as I casted spells in the footage. My black fire magic strikes again.

I actually use Black Fire for magic as my main attacks but i can also Eat Fire like Natsu.

"Si. I can use magic. As for why, well apparently being killed by bus means you get to be reincarnated. Litterally! Sólo espero que mi hija esté bien." I reply.

"And what is this launguage you tend to speak in? No one on Remnant can speak like that." Ozpin asks.

"I originally spoke spanish but i can speak Japanese, Mandarin, Russian, and many launguages from Earth. My home world. But i mostly go with English for simplicity's sake. Or common speak to you." I explain.

"Anata no honmyō wa Ozmadesu." I say.

Ozpin gives an intrigued look. "And how are you able to use magic let alone be on Remnant?"

"Most likely i'm to be entertainment for a God in my world. Before I was a Mercenary providing what i can to my family. Yes i had to kill but it was with good intentions. The only complaint is i have 10 sisters that have brother complexes the size of Patch. And thats being nice." I explain. Not sure myself really.

I then tell him about my abilities and how in my world they are a TV Show in order for the two worlds to connect. It went well and somehow i got into Beacon.

I call this day a success overall.

**And scene.**

**I don't have much to say though.**

**But as always, Stay Awesome.**


	4. Ch 4

Man Beacon looks beautiful during early winter.

Beacon itself was covered in light snow because the year starts in the beginning of winter. Summer does exist too. I just wanna know why in the winter to start this.

Oh right. Not enough applicants. Oh well.

I myself am with Velvet just small talking and we are in casual clothing i am in a blue Tshirt with a grey and black plaid unbuttoned overshirt and baggy jeans with black sneakers. I also wore some black winter gloves too.

Velvet is in a trenchcoat with a white fur inside, earmuffs, brown bants, dark brown Boots, and white mittens.

"Wow, beautiful up close. And Beacon is amazing too." I tease.

Velvet blushed at my comment and i chuckle.

"S-stop it. I'm not beautifu-" "NEIN! NONE OF THAT!" I exclaim. "Don't say you aren't beautiful Mein Samtkaninchen. For you are. Along with being strong, caring, and Sweet as all get out Samthäschen." I argue while slipping a bit of German in as well.

She smiles and giggles at my german.

I smile back and activate PillBug. I jump up and curl up in to a ball. A giant black and blue hardlight construct forms around me. (Think Cannonbolt from Ben 10 with Ultimate Cannonbolt's spikes, Omni-Enhanced Cannonbolt's electricity powers and little sides you see when rolled up, and make it translucent.)

i rolled on the path and weave through the passerby into the auditorium. I check my stats while Ozpin does his speech and i put most of My skill points in Luck, Intelligence, and Wisdom. This lets me have near full mastery of Magic and high luck. I even got a skill called **[Spell Roulette]**.

i also decided to gain Metal magic like Gajeel's Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. And with a bit of experimenting i made a spell enchanted with my magic of Metal and Fire and an Illusion.

It is a extendable Thirteen inch Blade covering my hand that is able to burn its victims whilst cutting them. It can be only seen by me and is pure black. I call this spell **[Void Metal Mana Blade]**. This i don't have to say.

Soon enough he finishes and i get to sleep in the ballroom. I am wearing black sweatpants with my symbol on the left leg, a blue tank top, and a black velvet eye cover with THÚ VỊ sewed on it.

it was perched on my head as i was painting my symbol on a Deathstalker Chestpeice. it was completely black too. I finish and put the stuff away and soon enough I go to sleep.

(time skip)

I find myself on The Emerald Forest soon enough and felt the lauch pad start up.

And when I launched I yelled at the top of my lungs, "YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

"He certainly is a wild one isn't he Ms Goodwitch?" Ozpin asks.

"Yes he is." Haji says. It only took a minute before they finally see Haji, non chibi now, was standing besides them.

**_Meanwhile..._**

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OW!" I say as i crash into a tree face first.

"Worth it. *sigh*** [Sensory Recon]**, **[Echolocation]**." (A/N: for voice go with yagi's voice in Black Clover but younger) I cast. Instantly the world around me becomes clear despite me closing my eyes.

A pack of Beowolves, Boarbatusks, and a giant Death Stalker are coming.

"**Black Fire Creation Magic. [Burning Black Blade]**" I cast. I had a katana out and instantly the metal blade turns pure black and sets ablaze. No light is seen on it. I slice a Beowolf in half behind me. My eyes turn blue and Smoke is flowing out from my eyes.

I begin chopping down grimm. Gaining Loot as I go on. And then i use PillBug to combat against a very old Boarbatusk. But he soon falls like the rest.

I smirk and soon become a Shadow Wolf to run through the forest. I sadly don't encounter a partner despite my high luck. So i am a One man team.

{Nope}

"What?" I ask.

{I'm actually your teammate after a Talk with Ozpin. as i am technically you as well. Infact i have the same abilities as you. Just with my fire being purple.}

"Oh, well atleast I wont be lonely."

{Oh do you like my company?} she tried to tease.

"Bitch I have allies from my past life that make your presence a saint. Lets see a 2nd gen inbred hillbilly with four arms from radiation mutation and extremely sharp claws that has a tendency to rape men he deems as sinful, a girl with pure purple eyes that taught me to embrace my kleptomania, a man who is able to make blind people cry from his uglyness, murders inbreds, is freinds with the hillbilly, got in an insane asylum and acted sane just for FUN, and then was lost in time because he makes random inventions for funfun before returning and giving me a pocket watch that shows me NOTHING, and then went to creating a bomb that sent him into a void never to be seen again. And a girl who loves spiked tentacles way too much and is the grand mother to the hilbilly, and a guy who loves Shooting at his dick so much that its a miracle he had a kid. So you tame." i reply.

{...}

"Thats what i thought."

**And scene!**

**Up next maybe the reaction fic since i got no response from Shadow Gumball of Death yet for the first chapter but i will work on The Vault Huntsman (another character to join the reaction crew except he from another timeline where he ded) for the next 3 weeks. The Izuku the Technocyte, and Maybe a Panty N Stocking (future world to visit in Izuku, Hero of the Multiverse. No exceptions) fic with Trevor Tremors (My Borderlands OC from The Vault Huntsman). Wat? I actually wanna see that. So this is the next best thing.**

**As always, Stay Awesome!**


	5. Ch 5

Damn this week was hectic. Though my two teammates to form SHJE are pretty cool.

Lets see, i got my sister, nother story (next chapter), Joy Weyd who is now a fox Faunus as she has a Tail and Ears, who almost never is without her little Feather in a Epoxy Crystal Necklace.

She herself was in her Pajamas, brown tank top and black yoga pants, but what stood out was the Brown Feathers sticking out of her hair and Tail fur.

Must be her Quirk.

She also has this mental issue that keeps her EXTREMELY attached to her Cane so she is allowed to have it. Well unless she's fucking any Fox Girls and Boys. Along with cat girls and boys, and basically anything related to foxes and cats really. Fucking stupid fetish.

Anyway there is also my new best bud Escrilo Frio. Who can only be described as a Hybrid of a Necrofriggian and a Fox Faunus. Tail only. His fur is gray and same with his wings. His wings fold up too and he has a Badass Hooded Apearance while he wears specially made shoes to fit his human like feet with the two talons up front with a third on back and a four slightly longer in the front middle. His head had that antenna as well.

That is actually his Quirk!

Like seriously not even two seconds in and I love this guy. The dude is so damn Chill. Heh, and caring. He can calm down even the tensest of situations and weilds a Staff that turns into a Double ended Spear, mace, a hiking stick, and two Pistols. And he even has a Breathing mask like device able to shoot any dust in gaseous form. And Its colored Gray!

What the FUCKING SHIT FUCK was Gaia Smoking? And were can I get Some? (Dont smoke weed kids)

I think he might be smoking it. Dude literally breathes out smoke when he starts talking in small proportions!

FUCK! HE LIKES TO GO AS SMOKE BY HIS FREINDS!

I MEA-

(Timeskip. One hour after his rambling. Quirk info is on next chapter.)

Oh boy. My god that felt good to ramble. Thank you empty Training Gym.

As i gead to my Dorm i See all my Teammates asleep and a Package on My Bed?

'Hello.' I thought with an amused expression.

I walk over and read the note on it.

_Dear Ethan: I have given this package to help you grind your way to awesomeness and alleviate your eventual boredom. -Gaia._

_P.S. I wasn't smoking anything by the way but i did leave you a Baggy for the Eventual shitshow that will happen in the future. Trust me. You'll Need it._

"Well what the hell?" I whisper. I open the Package to see Instant Dungeon Skill books on living Puppets, Shades, Zombies and Skeletons, and Grimm, a Shulker box tinted black and blue like an Eye, a small Puppet that is alive and wore my attire which admittedly creeped me out but i decided to roll with it, that packet of weed and a tin Cigarette box that attaches to your pants full of infinite Cigarettes for my stress (yes i know its bad but since he was a teen when he was alive in his world and the added responsibilities of being a father, Mercenary, and hiding from his Brother Obsessed Sisters can add alot of Stress to his mind), my photo of my Daughters who have been changed to fit Remnant. My biological Daughter being the Only Faunus while my adopted Daughter I found when She was an Infant in an Alleyway was Human.

It also had my old Books as well. And most importantly, it had a Console able to play all my games and it has and array of Controllers with my games in the Shulker Box. Nintendo, Xbox, Playstation, Fucking Atari! You name it!

"Thank you Gaia!" I sharply whisper before putting all my stuff in my inventory for tomorrow.

(Timeskip)

(Third person POV)

Here we see Joy enjoying her sleep peacefully unaware of Ethan's next move. His face was obscured by shadows but his blue eyes and blue jack-o-lantern evil smile are seen perfectly.

Next thing she knows she is woken up by ice cold water and an Airhorn. Literally scaring away her feathers. She looks around to see her dick wad of a brother and his Guide tag teaming her in waking her up.

"Really jack offs! Really!?" (Think mina's voice from My Hero Academia)

"You had it coming Joint. You scared Evelyn with that mask! Now I'm just returning the favor on her Behalf." Ethan says.

"Oh C'mon! Your still on That? I thought my week of servitude was enough." Joy exclaimed.

"Not to me. Now get dressed, We got Classes in an Hour. Also your Feathers are back." He says.

True to his words her feathers are back. They themselves are harder than steel and are Great Arrowheads. Her tail can lauch them pretty fast. But the ones in her hair are longer and are soft. They serve no purpose other than to be used as a Writing utensil with provided Ink sacks in them.

She got a Brush and began brushing her hair while Ethan took a shower. Shooting Haji with a Freeze Ray when she tried to get a look at him Naked.

She chuckled while Frio or "Smoke" as he likes to be called just stared with disinterest.

She couldn't help but laugh knowing this will be a fun Year.

Smoke meanwhile just sighed and Turned intagible and flew to Class.

(Timeskip Two Hours later. Ethan's Pov in Combat Class.)

I was honestly pretty bored throughout the day. Nothing is happening. 'Wait. Oh HELL NO!'

I scowl as i See a guy picking on Velvet while Coco is Gone. And her other Teammates are in another class.

I will tell you this my friend. Noone will get away with bullying on my watch.

"Would anyone like to volunteer to fight before we call this a Day?" Ms Goodwitch says.

"I would Ms Goodwitch. And I wanna fight that cocky pendejo over there. The one picking on my freind." I say.

"The hell you say bout me freak!?" He says.

Goodwitch coughs to ease the atmosphere.

"Very well then. Gather your items and assemble in the arena."

(Pov swap. Joy)

"How much you wanna bet it'll take him 5 seconds?" Haji asks.

"I say a minute or under. Bullies he likes to bully back." I say.

"Really you two?" Smoke asks.

"Everyone is betting on the Fourth year to win. So its time to prove them wrong." I explain. When my brother came out he look pissed. But what really caught my Attention was the Quadruple eyes on his forehead. But they were twitching, ooh, this is gonna be good.

(Pov swap Ethan)

I held HaloSaber in my hand ready to deploy. But put it back after figuring this wont be hard. Ever since i found out about these eyes i can open them at will. The smoke is gone but they stayed black with blue pupils and it transfered to my main eyes as well.

I didn't care about the looks i was getting either. Heh.

This prick on the other hand was literally a copy of cardin only he had a Broadsword. And it had Fire dust implemented into the blade.

His name was Cardin the 3rd. That meant the cardin from before is the fourth.

"Ready to get beaten up Punk?" Cardin taunts.

"Only if your ready to know why i'm imfamous for my Death grip? Pendajo." I taunt back while crushing part of the wall to insinuate the point.

Dude doesn't flinch though. I'll give him credit for that.

"Oh a feisty one. Si, this'll make it way more fun to Break you!" I say before lunging at him with **[Iron Death Grip] **ready as soon as Goodwitch gives the go.

Dude sidesteps me an i retaliate with a leg swipe. My crazed look of Sadism leaks out as my pupils turn into slits, i dodge his blade that almost hits me as i grab his arm and shatter his aura.

"You should think twice before underestimating those around you. Who knows, ***crunch***, they'll crush your Ego like i am. Or is it the arm?" I say as he screams in pain.

I then threw him up in the air and coat my hand in blunt metal to punch him in Deez Nutz and lodge him in the wall. I also grab his sword and crush the blade into shards, and eat the rest later but keep this fusion of Dust and Metal into a Fiery Orange metal Shard shaped like a cut Dust Shard.

I pocket it and walk of into the locker room enjoying the looks of shock on the others face.

Even Goodwitch's Glasses fell off.

I revert my eyes to normal and get detention later for seriously harming a student but it was worth it.

**And Scene!**

**I decided that Joy and Smoke will be part of a team.**

**Also what do you think First Year Cardin's quirk should be?**

**I plan on making him a Focal point and your help is greatly appreciated.**

**As always, Stay Awesome!**


	6. AN

**As promised we have the Quirks of ****our teammates.**

**I'll do my best to explain everything.**

**Lets start with Smoke first.**

**Quirk: Necrofriggian.**

**As the name implies Mr Escrilo can use the abilities of Big Chill and Necrofriggians in Ben 10. But due to a mutation in his Grey Fox Faunus genes his color scheme would be gray scale and red accents. This quirk also allows him to manipulate Smoke from any source to create a phantom like effect to his Quirk. When he eats Dust his element (normally its ice) he breaths will change along with his color scheme. Giving different abilities as well. How he does eat Dust is best to be unknown.**

**Joy Weyd. (Play on joint and weed)**

**Quirk: Arrow Feathers and Ink Feathers. (Please tell me you got a better name.)**

**Joy can grow out Sharp as Diamond Feathers from her fox tail, writing Feathers with Full ink sacs on her head, and can cover her hands in very short Triangular, diamond hard, diamond sharp, black and brown feathers for a Shotgun like blast from her fists. Though she does need protein to keep producing these feathers.**

**Ethan Sanchez and by extension Hajishirazu.**

**Quirk: Metal 'N Fire.**

**This is merely a facade for the plethora of abilities they really have. Metal magic, fire magic, and a Glaive.**

**Said glaive can materialize in the hand to be thrown, grown in between knuckles for three extra Fingers that are EXTREMELY sharp and are single jointed at the blade. It can absorb fire, ice, electricty, rainbow dust, wind dust, and Water dust.**

**Together these four form team SHJE (Sage).**

**I also want to make it clear that the Gamer is very glitched and will cause alot of mayhem. Bakugo will make a permanent appearance because of this. Along with other characters in side stories that deviate from the actual story in a seperate fanfiction. That will come after i get to the Jaundice Episodes.**

**As always. Stay Awesome!**


	7. Ch 6 Pt 1

**[Warning! Due to Glitch in the System a Character irelevent to current story is now in this world attending Beacon Academy! To prevent System Collapse he has been reprogrammed to act as a Childhood rival. Subject: Katsuki Bakugo of My Hero Academia!]**

Well fuck.

(Earlier)

"So thats why you were growing feathers. Well i guess it fits. Though why are you a fox faunus. I honestly thought you would be a wolf faunus if i found out you were here." I ask.

"I think its because of my love of foxes and cats that determined that." Joy answers.

It was currently halfway into the year of beacon and i managed to get a good cover story and details on my teammates.

For instance. Even though Haji is Technically me. Officially she is my human sister. Another to add to the Onee-chan's Dick Obsession Club. Fucking 'Ell.

Escrilo is from a line of Fox Faunus with the same quirk as well. Only he is the only one to gain a Grayscale and change elements at will. Most liekly his mother's side.

As for Joy here, with my mother being with countless men throughout her life all my sisters and me would by that logic would have different Quirks with atleast a few similarities.

"I see. I knew that you guys smelled similar but the different traits were messing with my logic." Smoke says.

Oh yeah, i told him about the gamer since he is the oonly one out of the loop. Dude is a hardcore gamer. So another reason to like this guy.

"Eh its fine. Atleast we can prepare for the future."

"Actually we can't be sure. I have a feeling that events are gonna change and not be the same. I know some events will stay but those are big ones. Like the Vytal Festival. The Gamer works in odd ways. and thats not even including the Glitches."

(Now)

"Daw shit! Guys. We got a Permaglitch." i say after reading the warning.

"Oh for fucks sake really?" Joy said.

"Yeah, and we got the most explosive boy in anime in this world." Haji says.

"Who is that?" Smoke asks.

"Katsuki fucking Bakugo. He apparently is programmed to be my Childhood Rival. The permaglitch was bad enough that the system couldn't fix the issue so it worked around it. Fuck. He is also attending Beacon too. Alright system, gimme a Background." i say.

I soon get a Notebook on Bakugo styled after Izuku's Notebook. And i chuckle at the reference made.

I open it and he is unaware of my Assassin occupation. (Assasin is replacing Mercenary status.)

"Oh shit. Dude can actually do more than produce explosions from his palms. Infact his Quirk is upgraded to use all manners of explosives. Sticky bombs, bouncing betties, shrapnel grenades, even becoming a Creeper for a big area explosion. That isn't counting him being able to control his Sweat in a Hydromancer like fasion or cause explosions with each punch." i say as i read through the thing.

"Damn. System went all out to make him worthy to be my rival." I praise.

"Well he is known to be the rival to MHA's most adorable, handsome, and strong heroes in anime. With his strength probably rivaled by Saitama Aka One Punch Man." Haji argued.

'If this glitch was to give me an ego then it completely failed. I never had one to begin with' i thought.

"By the way Joy. How are my daughters doing?" this comment makes Smoke spit his tea in shock.

"Oh they're fine. They are attending school and making friends." joy replies.

"WAIT A MINUTE! You, have, children?!" Smoke asked.

"Yep. My maternal daughter Evelyn was from a old fling i had with this girl. She and i dated for two years and i Actually wanted to propose to her. When i did though, she said we couldn't marry. I found out too late she was pregnant and had Breast cancer. She, died giving birth. So i honor her memory by raising our child to the best of my abilities. As for Joan, she was merely an infant when i found her naked, wrapped in a shoddy towel and in a box in an alleyway. I Took her in and raised her as my own. That towel is actually her Wrist accesory. I fixed it into strips and braided it sixteen times and covered it in a layer of thread that was sewn on. By myself. She still wishes to find her birth parents despite her origins, but, i worry."

Smoke smiles when he see's my resolve.

"You'll be a great father Sanchez. You managed to raise them to be good kids. So that has got to count for something along with your constant shameless spoiling." joy says.

"Oi! I will not apologize for loving my children!" i say.

They begin laughing much to my confusion. Weird.

(Time skip to Combat class.)

You know since that day Velvet has been sticking around me with Team CFVY following suit. And alot of the Rascists are getting more bold. Anyway Bakugo as it turns out is the only One man team. Team Katsuki. And he's a Direwolf faunus thanks to the ears.

And he was just applied so that means he impressed Ozpin. Or plot conveniance.

Anyways he sends me this look of "you, me, fight" at me and i bare my fangs in a smile. He grins back.

"Mr Sanchez, would you like to fight for the break before we end todays class?"

"Si, and I Choose Bakugo there. Be nice to catch up." i reply.

"Sure. Be nice to crush you again." Bakugo taunts.

"Really now? That wasn't what happened Kat Shit." i taunt back.

"You wanna go asshole!?" Bakugo says. He creates sparks in his hands.

"We get it! You both want to fuck! Get down there and start fighting!" Joy teases.

"Bitch please! He's the last guy i'd fuck. He aint worthy of this body." i retort and taunt.

Goodwitch coughs when the laughter gets too loud. "Boys if you would assemble in the arena we can get started." she said. "Alright. Get ready to eat shit Katsuki when i win." "I think you mean when i win!" We literally argued as we got in our gear.

As for Katsuki's Weapons, they are a pair of arms that mechashift into cannon barrels, hammer heads that are boosted by his quirk, grenade launchers that use his quirk for ammo, mines that pop out of his shoulders, and blades on his arms that extend to his elbows and over his hands by a foot.

they were colored dark green, black, and red. He had his hero Costume from the anime on too.

(New items are inspired by a Mod I loved in Minecraft.)

I am dressed in my own attire but now on my Pilbug Coat is a hood designed to the coat with white fur inside. I have Gloves on made of Beowolf leather, Crumble horns from the Shop, Alpha Yeti fur from the shop, and two Gold crowns from the Snow Queen boss from that shop. This allows me to use Ice and Snow Spells at the cost of one MP and allows me to break stone in one punch.

In the ends of my sleeves are tendrils lining my inner sleeves that allow me to fly and let the tendrils loose at the cost of being unable to fly. On my neck is a Golden chain with a Wood Charm hard as iron with a Red Gem on the back and a Leaf on front.

This charm is a combination of the Steel leaf, Ironwood, Carmanite, and Firey Blood and tears.

This is the Hydra-Ur-ghast Lefy Ironwood charm. Or Hurlic for short.

On my combat boots are magic charms made of knight metal disguised as a Curb stomp that summons a long blade from up front. They are also able to channel Darkness magic through them with ease.

I also got a Bracelet on both arms that is completely crimson with orange edges save for the green leaf in Knight metal on my wrist. This lets me form weapons made of Knight metal, steel leaf, and Fiery metal. Or summon a Chained Mace that does extreme damage.

I also am wearing two rings that shoots Dark Cyan Pearls from my palms on each of my hands. Somehow this and the gloves combined and now a Pearl is on the palms of my gloves.

Also i laced Naga Scales into all my items i'm wearing. They of course are hidden.

I right now am holding Halo-Saber in my hand with the two outer blades out.

In place of the middle blade is an extendable Chain on a four Bladed head around a Spike. On my coats wrists are six sided glass gems that create a hardlight sheild like i had a Sheild on. That sheild also looks like glass and has seven sides. My coat also changes colors passively from purple to blue to cyan to green.

I summon my Glaive in my off hands. Bakugo gives off a Savage smirk and i open my other eyes and turn them black as Goodwitch readys us to fight.

"When your Aura Reaches 30 or below we call the match off." She says.

"Hey Bakugo. Care for a feck it wager?" I ask as i toughen up my gloves with Steel leaves.

"Fuck it. Sure. What do you have in mind?" He says as his weapons turn to hammers. "If you can't stick with the Hammer heads and grenades while i use my items i got, you gotta stay in a Pretty princess costume for a week. If i use my Quirk, same goes for me. Either way i have fun." I wager.

"Fine. But when i win you better by the best dress money can buy!" Katsuki says as he launches forward with his fists extended. The Blast of Fire going through vents provided. Propelling him forward. I threw my Blade up and punched his fist back with my off hand, already took back my glaive, to catch my blade that i used to slash him and knock him back.

I then shoot out my chain. "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" I yell in a demonic voice. The Chain grapples him and i pull back to form an Ironwood hammer that has Knightmetal caps. And i quickly launch him in to the air. I dismiss the hammer and begin forming a Spell in my hands with my gloves.

Katsuki goes for Grenade launcher and i barely cast a spell that creates a blizzard in the arena. His grenades are very powerful that i had to make a Double Mana Sheild.

I snap my fingers and along with snow and ice shards the Blizzard is now full of Steel leaves. Doubling the pain. That Blizzard does nothing as Bakugo uses his grenades to clear the arena and launch at me. My blue Eye slits turn to red slits as i get more fired up. My teeth even turn blood red. I activate the Flying ability and fly up high to create a platform of Knight metal. That platform was then given Gravity dust and it shaped into a Hoverboard. I also added Steel leaves to the bottom and added a Fiery metal edge with and Ironwood handle on the back. It also acts as a Booster.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!? I SEEN BEOWOLF PUPS FIGHT BETTER THAN THAT!" I taunt.

This works and Bakugo brings out his Pins from the anime. Losing the bet.

But that is the least of my worries as he fires a VERY powerful blast that blew me into the ceiling. My aura was gone but Bloodlust got the better of me...

**To be Continued...**


	8. Ch 6 Pt 2 final

This feeling. Bloodlust.

Its, odd.

I've never felt it come from me as an assassin for about ten years now.

Sure i felt it emmanating from my targets. But from me it feels so...

So...

So...

**Good. **

(Ost: Riot-Three Days Grace.)

I had become engulfed in black flames and me and Bakugo had actually knocked each other out of the ring but Our desire to win this fight had overshadowed that and we began fighting with our now nonexistant Aura. We somehow got into the Courtyard.

I actually remember creating an Observable ID to prevent anyone to stop us.

But when we dropped into this Arena i felt our Aura's recharge and our desire to win become stronger.

Somehow we Leveled up. We fucking Leveled Fucking Up.

I had let all my flames gather into my hands and Feet and Bakugo just took his Arms off to show his hands turn Mossy Green. Infact his boots laces turned mossy green.

The sweat from his hands was stagnating as it began to orbit him. The sweat then formed into a Hammer and became an actual fucking hammer made of Explosions.

Not like exploding on contact no.

Pure Destructive energy given solid form.

I smirk as my Glaive blades form on my elbow pointing forward, my already gray hands turn Black with the metal encasing my fists and Feet. And my Black eyes are pure Crimson Red with Black slits. Even my attire Changes color.

God im edgy.

Bakugo leaps forward with his Explosion propelled Legs with his Fists ready to punch. I counter with my own and the Floor made of Black diamond cracks as the Black fire and Bakugo's Explosive punch collide.

I never stopped grinning as i used a dirty move to kick Bakugo in the nuts. He counters by punching me in the nuts. I deck him in the face and as he staggers back he grabs my leg and throws me to a Tree made of copper.

The hell kind of ID did i make?

Anyways.

I shoot out a Wide sword of Black metal at Bakugo as i grab BlueBalls. Bakugo shatters it while i create small Sheilds on my hands and create a Blade on my guns. They are Black and gained a Blue Edge with a Silencer to silence the Now powerful Handguns (most powerful Sniper rifle you can think of. I think Dragunov.) Are able to Mechashift into Daggers, swords, and pistols.

On the Blade flats was roman numerals going from one to twenty.

I held Bloo (left hand) sideways as a pistol while Bluu (right hand) was as a Sword. Bakugo gained a Savage smirk as his Mossy Green hands began to become Coated in electricity with his boots. He just Crushed Electricity Dust in his hands.

"May the best man win." Bakug says as he also forms two Sweat katanas that becomes pure Destruction.

We dash forward and our Blades clash again as the landscape is now a Crater. I shot Bloo once and the kick is enough to send me back a foot. I use a Knightmetal Foot blade to land in the ground and create sparks against the ground. I dismiss it to stomp the ground and send a Cube of the Diamond floor into the air. I kick it to him and jump back as he destroys it with A Broadsword.

I jump on the Hoverboard that is now pure Knightmetal mixed with Ironwood and Fiery metal. On the back was a Spiked ball and chain with three long horns up front on the edges. It had two rudders on the back that reminded you of a wing on a Dragon.

I threw my Glaive's as a trail of Metal shards and black ember's followed from my sides arcing towards Bakugo as i Dash forward Blades out.

Bakugo meanwhile Began to turn his hands into red moss that turned into red shell that reminded me of how Frag Grenades look.

His eyes turned Blood red and his teeth and Ears are longer and sharper. My Wolf ears got smoother and a bit shorter, my tail is definitely bushier. And i know the Blue tips on my hair are much more prominent if the growing red hair is any indication.

Infact my hair grew a bit more to like five inches.

Our blades clash again and the Destructive force was enough to SHATTER the ID Barrier as send us into the courtyard.

A giant flash of light is seen by everyone in Beacon.

(End OST)

All our energy finally depleted. Me and Bakugo are at ten HP. And I feel SO MUCH PAIN!

**[You have gained a new item from combining your powers with an Event ID call Material Plain, powers of your opponent Katsuki Bakugo, and The Gamer.] ****[Fragging Diamond.]****Effects: allows user to control spells of Destruction and Diamond.****Current passive skills.****Sharpness Factor X: Due to the blade being made of Black Diamond (the toughest and sharpest crystal to date, great conduit for Darkness Magic) and Katsuki's Quirk's destructive factor. The already nasty blade can make even Hardlight struggle.****Destruction: each attack will explode after 5 seconds. Severity and effect depends on amount given and Given element. No mana means explosions do no damage.****Nova: when given mana, it can expel that destructive energy into a Black Explosive nova around the user. Crystal shards are also added to it.****Bend to User's will: the blade while normally a one edged sword can morph into the weapon the User wishes it to be. Different weapons may produce different results.****Electric charge: when struck by lightning or any Electricity related attacks, the blade and Handguard Gem will become engulfed in and electric Aura and all Attack Factors are Doubled.**While Beacon staff brought us to the ER i decided to look at the item card in my inventory.

Its a One edged sword with a Black Diamond Blade. On the handguard was a Frag grenade with an Oversized Lever (i think) reaching the pommel. The frag grenade had Two Green rombus like crystals (if you played the Mutant Creatures Mod you will know) on the front and back of it. With the Handle copying the design on the Frag grenade. The pommel was a Copper loop. The blade was a good 3 or 4 feet and just had a Diagonal Edge for no curves were found.

I found out later I'm no longer allowed to fight in the Arena. Bakugo was let off with two Months of Detention and wore a Dress for about a month.

All in all a pretty fun day.

And i got a Worthy Rival/Friend.

I wonder how my sis reacted.

(Joy's Pov)

What. The. Fuck.

What the fuck Did Ethan Fucking Sanchez Fucking Do.

I just saw Ethan use Twilight Forest Mod items, create some random ID and escape with power alone with Bakugo, and somehow survive. And **when the fuck did he become Edgy! **

"J-joy?" Haji says. She apparently no longer can contact him through her powers now.

"Yes."

"W-what the fuck just happened?"

"I just saw Ethan Fight Bakugo and didn't stop him."

"O-okay. Sm-smoke?"

"Yes?"

"C-can you c-carry m-me t-to bed please? I-i can't m-move right n-now. M-m-my legs h-ad g-given out from f-f-fear." She says before fainting.

I look over to Velvet and, **_oh shit. _**

(Commence To be continued meme)

**_To be continued..._**


	9. Hiatus alert

**Hey. Im gonna have to take a madatory Hiatus due to the actions of a Bitch of a Stepsister named Cheyenne.**

**She called CPS on mom. While i'm an adult now my siblings arent.**

**So you won't hear from me for a while. I'm sorry if this upsets you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**oi. This profile is officially dead. I moved three main stories to my new one and i'll be setting up a poll on the new profile for which story you want on there first aside from the main three. I wont say more for i am certain that the whore Cheyenne is on here. **

**Fuck you cheyenne. **

**Thank you for your time. **


End file.
